


WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 3:Write an OC, however you’d like

by Sammykh



Series: WTNV Fictober [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Intern Death Mentioned, Night Vale's Cleaning Lady, OC Is a Siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Night Vale's self proclaimed cleaning lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 3:Write an OC, however you’d like

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, Ligeia has been niggling in my head for so long, I'm really glad for the chance to get her written down.

Ligeia hummed to her self as she arrived, warming up her voice for what was to come. Pricking her finger and allowed her blood to fall on the bloodstones. The door grumbled, and let her in. She braced herself, hoping there wasn't a body in the studio this time. Her hopes were ruined as the latest intern had suffered their demise quite messily. Ligeia shivered and set to work. She didn't mind her job. She enjoyed cleaning. However, the death rate of the interns and how messy it could be really unnerved her. It was more dangerous to be an intern than to be on the streets during Street Cleaner Day.

 

It took her a lot longer than she'd hoped to clean up the former intern, but she still had time to clean for Station Management. As she reached their door, she began to sing. She sang old ballads from her youth, lulibys, et-cetera, but today, she just felt like singing nothing in particular. She let her voice carry on, finding new melodies. Once Station Management stopped roaring, she opened their door. This was the best part of her job. Singing while she worked, watching how entranced Station Management was as she cleaned. They were always happier after her visits, she knew because Cecil would say a whole lot more on the radio than he was supposed to, and not get into trouble for it.

 

Day began to break as she finished cleaning the station. She wrapped up quickly before the new inter, or Cecil came ind. She pricked her finger once again and left, putting her supplies into her car and driving towards the Library. The Library was her favorite. The Librarians were more communicative than Station Management. She parked right at the front doors, and walked in.

 

“Good morning!” She called out, and listened as a Librarian slithered towards her.

 

“Why good morning dear. Row 87 needs to be re-shelved and 544 has been used as a plate. Just between you and me Randall doesn't know how to eat without making a mess. Hmmm, what else, oh! Shelves 312-413 need to be dusted. Also, what are you going to sing for us today?”

 

“I'm sure he doesn't mean too. He has been all out of sorts since he wanted to become human. I'll sing him something special later. But today, I'm just feeling songless, I just want to sing the song of my voice.”

 

“That's fine. Ill let you get to work.”

 

“Thanks Edith, it was nice to see you.”

 

Ligeia spent quite a bit of the day dusting and cleaning. Randall's food mess was much, even for Randall. They must have put up quite the fight. When she was finished, Edith waved goodbye.

 

“Say hi to Tamika for me!” Ligeia called out as she left. Putting her supplies away and getting into her car, she contemplated, as you normally do when faced with the deaths of others, the void and lifes meaning. When she got home, she made herself ginger tea with hone and lemon. Just because she was a siren doesn't mean she couldn't care for her voice. She sat down in her favorite chair, pulled on her favorite blanked, and read until she went to bed.

 


End file.
